


Flu Season.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: All time low. [3]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, That’s all the tags I got really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Rian hates getting sick.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Rian Dawson/Alex Gaskarth/Zack Merrick
Series: All time low. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Flu Season.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warblegarble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblegarble/gifts).



> Hey! I hope you like it and I'm so sorry it took so long, exams are soon so it took me a while.

Rian hated being sick.

He hated the sniffles, the bile building in the back of his throat, the pounding headaches, the weak feeling in his limbs and everything in between.

Still, he was sick. He felt like absolute shit but he wasn't about to let that stop him from doing anything though his boyfriends may have stood in the way of him doing absolutely anything productive.

"Rian you look like shit" Jack said the second Rian finally managed to stumble out of bed. Rian rolled his eyes though he knew Jack was probably right,

"Gee thanks"

"I mean that with love"

Rian snorted and headed to the kitchen where Zack and Alex were. The two talking about whatever the fuck while drinking coffee and Rian held himself up against the counter, staring at the marble and trying to fight the urge to puke.

"Rian?" Alex asked, heading over and placing a hand on his back, "You-holy shit you're burning up! Zack c'mere"

Rian groaned in protest however didn't say anything else as Zack walked over and placed a hand on Rian's forehead and nodded in agreement,

"Alex is right, you're boiling"

"I feel fine" Rian said and then immediately dry heaved. Zack frowned and grunted as he picked Rian up who tried to struggle but just curled up instead, clutching his stomach which had not agreed with struggling.

"Just lay down okay?" Zack said, laying Rian back down in their bed, "We'll make you some broth and get you medicine"

Rian felt delirious, grabbing at Zack's thigh and whining for him to stay. Zack sighed and called for Jack who was in the room in almost a second.

"Turns out Rian's sick, can you stay with him while Alex makes broth and I get him medicine?"

"Hell yea I can" Jack gave a thumbs up, Zack smiled and gave Jack a peck on the lips before leaving the bedroom and Jack sat down beside Rian, petting sweat soaked hair.

"Told you ya looked like shit" Jack said with a grin and Rian glared at him,

"Shut up" He mumbled and Jack grinned wider, starting to tug at Rian's shirt,

"now is not the time to get me naked!" Rian protested and Jack rolled his eyes,

"It'll cool you down, now cooperate"

Rian grumbled more and held his arms up, Jack finally getting his shirt off and tossing it aside, letting Rian lay back down and laying beside him, rubbing his thumb over his forehead. Rian closed his eyes, listening to Jack ramble about stuff that had happened that he was excited about or stuff that he wanted to do until Alex came into the room with a bowl of warm broth, sitting on the edge of the bed, 

"How's he doing?" Alex asked, placing a hand on Rian's forehead, 

"Sleepy" Jack said and Alex snorted, 

"Yea that's bound to happen" He said and Rian opened his eyes, smiling a little when he saw Alex, "Hey babe" He said then immediately dry heaved. 

Alex made a face and looked at Jack who stood up almost the second Alex did, heading to the bathroom to get a bucket while Alex propped Rian up and handed him the broth, "Try to not spill it" Rian nodded and took slow sips of the broth. The liquid calming his stomach a little bit and he heard the door open, hearing Zack and Jack's voices come into the room. 

Jack placing a small garbage pail beside the bed with a little water in it and Zack handed a bottle of medicine to Alex who opened it and poured some into the cap, Rian grumbled, "Do I gotta?" 

"Do you wanna stay all stuffy nosed and pukey?" 

Rian rolled his eyes and took the cap, downing it and then making a face. Leaning back, he looked up at his three boyfriends and gave a weak smile, "Thanks guys" 

"No worries" Jack said, kissing Rian's cheek then cuddling into his side, Zack getting sitting on Rian's other side and Alex huffed before going to lay between Rian's legs, Rian laughed a little, "You guys could get sick" 

"Eh, we don't care" Alex said, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Rian already feeling better with his boyfriends by his side.


End file.
